thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
James und die Personenwagen
'''James und die Personenwagen' (James and the Coaches/'James Learns a Lesson') ist die achte Episode der ersten Staffel. Handlung James machte sich nach seinem Unfall zunächst sehr gut, aber als er und Edward einen Zug ziehen sollten, setzte er seine Prioritäten nicht an seine Arbeit sondern daran, sich bewundern zu lassen. Letztendlich sprizte er einen Wasserstrahl auf den neuen Zylinder vom dicken Kontrolleur und wollte nichts wie weg von hier. Die Fahrt verlief mit kleineren Schwirigkeiten und sie trafen unteranderem Thomas. Der dicke Kontrolleur war allerdings böse auf James und drohte, ihn blau zu streichen, wenn er sich nicht benehmen würde. Später sollte James einen Personenzug alleine ziehen. Es gefiehl im nicht, dass er ihn sich selber zusammenstellen musste während andere Lokomotiven wie Gordon den fertigen Zug bekommen würden. Mit mieser laune fuhr er los, aber er stieß die Waggons sehr grob hin und her, bis er irgendwann eine Bremsleitung brach. Um das Loch zu pflicken, wurde ein Stück Zeitungspapier und ein ledernes Schuhband benötig, dass von einem Fahrgast gebraucht wurde. Dieser weigerte sich zunächst, aber da es keine andere Lösung gab, rückte er sein Schuhband raus. James fuhr fort. Im war klar geworden, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte und nahm sich vor, keine Waggons mehr herumzustoßen. Charaktere * Thomas * Edward * James * Annie und Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * Jeremiah Jobling (Name nicht genannt) * Stephen Hatt (Nebenrolle) * Gordon (Erwähnt) Orte * Lokschuppen in Tidmouth * Knapford * Der Bus-Yard * Dryaw * Elsbridge * Die Kuh-Weide * Gordons Berg * Maron * Henrys Tunnel Trivia * Diese Episode basiert auf den Geschichten "James and the Top-Hat" und "James and the Bootlace" aus dem Railway Series-Buch, James the Red Engine. * Stock Footage aus Der Unfallzug wird benutzt. * Die Waggons von James' Zug sind die Modelle von Annie und Clarabel ohne Namenschilder. * George Carlins Version der Folge wurde erst 2002 auf Best of James veröffentlicht. * Diese Episode war der letzte Auftritt von Henrys Tunnel bis zur vierten Staffel, obwohl er in Percy nimmt ein Bad aus Staffel 2 erwähnt wurde. Fehler * Es wird gesagt, James' Unfall aus der vorherigen Folge sei an seinem ersten Tag gewesen, aber das kann nicht sein, da er in allen vorherigen Episoden schon auftrat. * Clarabel schaut in die falsche Richtung. * Der Erzähler sagt, dass der Zaun repariert wurde, aber es gab keinen Zaun. * Wenn James seine Waggons zusammenstellt, ist der Bremswaggon in der Mitte statt am Ende des Zuges. * Am Anfang sieht man, dass einer von James Crew blond ist, aber am Ende der Folge haben alle dunkles Haar. * Wenn der Zug James und Edward passiert, befindet sich der Bremswagen in der Mitte. * James und Edward halten in Dryaw, was aber auf Thomas' Nebenstrecke liegt. * In der ersten Nahaufnahme vom dicken Kontrolleur ist Tinte auf seiner rechten (Bildschirmlinken) Hand zu sehen. Waren * Magazine Stories - James and the Coaches * My Thomas Story Library - James (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Engine Adventures - James In anderen Sprachen Veröffentlichungen Episode Datei:S01E08 - James und die Personenwagen|Deutsch Datei:James and the Coaches - UK|Britisch Datei:James Learns a Lesson (US)|Amerikanisch (Ringo Starr) Datei:James Learns A Lesson (GC)|Amerikanisch (George Carlin) en:James and the Coaches es:James Aprende una Lección he:ג'יימס וקרונות הנוסעים ja:ジェームスのあやまち pl:Kuba i Wagony ru:На ошибках учатся Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:TV-Serie Kategorie:Staffel 1